


La leyenda del Sauce

by Kaygabs



Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst Ikuya, Angst and Feels, Apparent unrequited love, M/M, Mentioned Shiina Asahi - Freeform, Mentioned Tachibana Makoto, Panic Attacks, Pre- Free!-Dive to the Future-, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaygabs/pseuds/Kaygabs
Summary: ¿Un amor no correspondido?Ikuya se ríe lleno de ironía. Hay tanto mar que lo separa de Haruka que ni siquiera, aunque lo deseara podría nadar hasta él y, aun así, la sombra de aquella promesa y de lo que pudo haber sido parece seguirle en donde sea que este.
Relationships: Kirishima Ikuya/Nanase Haruka
Series: ...Y que quede entre flores [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857430





	La leyenda del Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> Tercero; amor no correspondido –Sauce rastrero–
> 
> Ama, aunque a veces sientas que eso es lo único que puedas hacer.

∴━━━━━━∴

_Fue en una tarde casi rozando las seis. El cielo ya se tornaba en un ligero anaranjado mientras nubes violáceas cubría al parque en una fresca manta, apartando los rayos más intensos de un sol de ocaso. Los árboles más altos que rodeaban el lugar dejaban atrás una agradable sombra en dónde a él le gustaba jugar con la tierra._

_Su hermano estaba algo lejos con Nao, el amigo que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, pero aún estaba a la vista, lo suficiente como para que pidiera ayuda en caso de él necesitarla. Aunque en su opinión aquella tarde hasta ese momento le pareció bastante tranquila._

_Más cerca de él estaban dos muchachas de la misma edad que Natsuya, se habían apartado del grupo y ahora hablaban tan alto que a él ya le costaba centrarse en las pequeñas olas que dibujaba con el trozo de vara que consiguió cerca._

_"Pero ¿qué te tiene así?" Escucho quejarse a una y lo hizo sentir incomodo, teniendo en su cabeza las palabras de sus padres sobre escuchar conversaciones ajenas, sin embargo, aquellas chicas seguían caminando hacia al banco a unos metros de él. Pensó en moverse, pero..._

_…Le había prometido a su aniki que no se movería._

_“El fin de semana, cuando fui a la casa de mis abuelos ¿recuerdas?” Había dicho la otra chica “Atrás de su casa hay una gran pradera, enorme y muy bonita, y quise pasear por ella para tomar fotografías para el club”_

_“¿Y?” Le indico su amiga para que proseguirá después de una pausa. Él pensó en que si se concentraba mejor en hacer a los peces de su escenario tal vez sería capaz de ignorar aquella charla._

_“Y Cuando estaba por irme se me ocurrió ir por un camino distinto y vi… vi un árbol" la chica llego hasta el banco y se sentó de tal manera como si cargara un gran peso en su espalda, desde ahí su voz era perfectamente clara "Me encontré un Sauce”_

_"¿Viste un Sauce?” El tono asustado y alarmado de la amiga lo sobresalto y se obligó a no voltear hacia ellas "¡Qué horror! Yo también estaría asustada ¿eso no es señal de que un fantasma está muy cerca?”_

_Las manos de Ikuya se detuvieron de inmediato, los fantasmas no le dan miedo, se aseguró con fuerza mientras apretaba sus puños y los atraía hacia sí mismo contra su pecho, pero no es algo que tuviera deseos de ver, admite._

_“¡No estoy asustada!” Se queja la chica “no me preocupa eso, además este no era cualquier sauce, era un sauce rastrero”_

_“¿Un sauce rastrero? ¿Y qué es eso?”_

_“Es un árbol sauce solo que de otro tipo. Este es feo, pequeño como un arbusto de colores grisáceos y verdosos opaco con pequeñas hojas verdes, sus ramas se encorvan como si se estuviera arrastrando por la tierra. Parece garras de una bruja”_

_“Oh… no comprendo ¿Qué tiene que hayas visto ese árbol? Sí no es por los y_ _ū_ _rei_ _es solo un árbol”_

_La chica suspira “Es porque cuando vivía en Europa me contaron sobre el significado de los sauces. Este sauce es símbolo de un corazón roto”_

_¿Corazón roto?_

_“¿Un árbol puede tener un significado como ese?”_

_“Este lo tiene. hay una leyenda que dice que cuando alguien ama una persona, pero se encuentra a un Sauce rastrero es porque ese amor no es correspondido. Es la manera en que la tierra habla contigo y te dice que tienes que soltar a ese amor o te harás más daño”_

_Una exhalación se hizo audible tras un suave “Entiendo”_

_“Yo lo vi hace unos pocos días. Es un árbol que fácilmente puede pasar por alto, pero este apareció como si estuviera destinada a encontrarme con él” La voz sonaba tan herida que Ikuya se preguntó si la chica estaría aguantando las ganas de llorar “La tierra me está diciendo que mi amor por Naoko no es correspondido. No es justo”_

_“Lo siento, Maaya” El tono de su amiga sonaba tan dolorosamente suave, repleta de una compresión amarga “Sé que estas muy enamorada de ella”_

_“Estaré bien, o por lo menos buscare estarlo” Escucha un deslizar y sacudir. Para ese momento él no pudo aguantar para girar su rostro y verla. Su corazón se sintió apretado en un nudo doloroso cuando noto la devastadora tristeza que la chica llevaba en el rostro. La observo respirar hondo “vamos, no podemos alejarnos tanto tiempo de las chicas”_

_“Te apoyo ¿Sabes? Estoy para ti en cualquier cosa” Después de un agradecimiento y un sentido abrazo, vio como las dos amigas se apartaban y se reunían con su grupo de amigas._

_¿Un amor no correspondido? ¿Puede decirte la tierra cuando la gente no te ama? Cuestiona asustado, y por un momento se imagina así mismo siendo arrastrado por unas grises ramas encorvadas y con púas filosas, mientras un murmullo feo y sombrío le dice al oído ´no te aman, no te aman´_

_“Ikuya” Oye la voz de su hermano llamándolo, pero estaba tan absorto que no fue hasta que se acercó que reaccionó a su presencia. Subió sus ojos hasta fijarse en la ambarina mirada semejante a la suya._

_“Onii-chan” Alzo una mano y tomo la de su hermano apretándola “Tú me amas ¿verdad?”_

_Natsuya abre sus ojos sorprendidos antes de que una amplia sonrisa se posara en su rostro “¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que te amo! ¡Eres mi otouto!” Sujeta más fuerte de la mano a Ikuya y lo ayuda a levantarse, asegurándose de limpiarle las rodillas en el proceso “Tenemos que irnos. Mamá y papá nos están esperando en casa para comer”_

_Ikuya asiente y procura de no soltar la mano de su hermano en todo el camino a casa, y cuando llegaron, después de terminar la cena y ya se hallaban preparándose para dormir; se dirigió junto a sus padres para mirarles y preguntarle con sus ojos grandes llenos de inocencia e inseguridad si lo amaban._

_Esa noche se fue a dormir plácidamente con la respuesta cálida y afirmativa rodando por sus oídos, como un dulce mantra que lo guiaba a los sueños más felices. Y en la mañana siguiente olvidaría todo al respecto sobre aquel Sauce y el rostro de aquella joven con el corazón roto._

***

_¿Un amor no correspondido?_

“Ikuya” el llamado le sobresalta, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Desvía la vista de su dedo meñique para mirar a los ojos repletos de preocupación de su mejor amigo “¿Estas bien? ¿Te paso algo en la mano?”

Niega con la cabeza mientras baja la mano y la deja caer en su escritorio apretando el puño. Logra ver que hasta el mismo profesor ya no se encontraba en el aula y se pregunta por cuánto tiempo se quedó viendo a ese árbol.

“Te he estado llamando por un rato” Prosigue Hiyori Tono con inseguridad en su voz “No me respondías. En realidad, parecías…”

“Estoy bien” Interrumpe girando su cuerpo hacia él, ocultando de su vista al árbol de Arce con el que se había distraído. Observa como la expresión de Hiyori se cierra en más preocupación, pero claramente no dispuesto a sobrepasar los límites que cree que hay.

Ikuya se siente un poco mal de inmediato, a Hiyori le tomo un tiempo para poder dirigirse hacia él con la suficiente confianza de no ser juzgado, pero sabe que, por alguna razón el joven de ojos color oliva tiene un peculiar temor de ofenderle. Por eso sabe que por más preocupado que este no dirá nada, y que para poder superar aquel muro que todavía hay entre ellos le corresponde a él mostrar más confianza.

Tal vez contándole algunas cosas que sabe que están ahí. Pero no se atreve, así que permanecen igual.

Se inclina un poco y cuida en suavizar su tono de voz “Iras a mi casa hoy ¿verdad?” Pregunta aparentando calma, pero su mano empieza a abrirse y cerrarse de manera frenética, sintiendo como la necesidad de alejarse de esa ventana con vista a ese árbol aumenta.

“Sí” Dice Hiyori y eleva una bolsa que está en su mano “Traje los libros con los que nos podemos apoyar”

“Bien” Toma en su mano su bolso que había colocado junto a su mesa y se levanta de su escritorio. Paso junto a su amigo caminando en dirección a la salida del salón y luego desviando su andar hacia la izquierda.

“¿A dónde vas?” Tono, quien lo había estado siguiendo, lo tomo de una mano al ver cómo se estaba dirigiendo en dirección contraria a la salida “Tenemos practica hoy”

“Iré al baño” Dice sin voltearse, se zafa del agarre y apresura su paso “Adelántate” y en medio de las palabras que su amigo estaba por decirle desaparece girando por uno de los pasillos.

Ignora a cada alumno que pasa por su lado y cuando llega al baño ya con un ritmo de trote, se asegura estando adentro de que nadie esta ocupando ningún cubículo. Asegurado en estar plenamente solo camina hasta la puerta y la cierra con seguro, aislando el ruido de todos los estudiantes que están marchándose a casa. Suelta un suave suspiro tembloroso y apoya su cabeza con la puerta, se concentra en el agradable frio transferido del metal a su frente y cuenta del uno a siete y luego del siete al uno en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, aquella sensación de hormigueo en sus brazos junto con la fuerte opresión en su garganta todavía está allí, no se va. Se aleja de la puerta y empieza a caminar recto hasta el final del baño para luego regresar en sus pasos y repetir ese andar un par de veces.

“Control” Se dice así mismo “Contrólate”

Aquello tampoco funciona por lo que camina hasta el lavabo para remojarse un poco la cara, pero cuando llega sube la mirada hasta el espejo y se desconsuela con la imagen que lo recibe. No se reconoce, el reflejo del espejo parece una imagen tan distorsionada de lo que era hace tan solo unos meses que piensa que puede ser otra persona la que está ahí.

Pero si es otra persona por qué se sigue sintiendo igual ¿Por qué siente que se ha quedo estancado en ese año de secundaria? No lo entiende.

Se fija en cada detalle, desde su cabello despeinado y opaco, su piel grisácea, sus ojeras, sus ojos… ¿Cuándo sus ojos empezaron a verse tan vacíos? Se ríe ante esa pregunta porque siéndose honesto así mismo, la pregunta verdadera es ¿Cuándo empezó a sentirse tan vacío?

 _El Sauce_ , piensa agachando la vista, _todo esto es por ese Sauce._

Llevaba años sin pensar en él, después de olvidar aquella leyenda sobre el Sauce rastrero su mente no fue atormentada por ese árbol sino hasta años después, el tiempo en que su hermano lo alejo para que pudiera hacer amigos, cuando en realidad esa generosa intención genero una profunda sensación de soledad en su corazón que todavía no se ha podido quitar de encima.

Recuerda que en esos días tenia pesadillas sobre aquel árbol arrastrándolo mientras en el fondo escuchaba la voz de su hermano diciéndole que ya no quería perder su tiempo con él, cada pesadilla terminaba con la vista de Natsuya alejándose cada vez más, pero con aquella voz aun haciéndose más fuerte.

Las pesadillas se terminaron yendo gradualmente al término de su primer año de secundaria y pensó en ese momento que ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por ese árbol nunca más.

Pero ahora no son solo pesadillas, son recuerdos vividos que lo persiguen: Sobre aquel día en el parque, sobre una piscina, sobre un relevo, sobre el estilo libre, sobre ojos azules y sobre un cabello negro; recuerdos sobre una noche estrellada, un deseo y una promesa.

No lo quiere aceptar, pero cada recuerdo aun sigue tan vivo en el que todavía puede saborear el cloro de la piscina en Japón, tan distinta de la que hay en américa, todavía puede sentir la adrenalina y todavía puede sentir aquella abrumadora decepción cuando de repente se giró y confirmo sus miedos de que independientemente de lo que sea que haga, todos se terminan yendo.

El nuevamente quedaba solo, y aquel árbol…

_Un corazón roto._

No puede pensar en eso, no puede decirlo. Él de forma intima sabe de su realidad, sabe que cuando dejó Japón no solo se apartó de la devastadora sensación de que quedaría nuevamente solo, se apartó también de la angustiosa emoción de hallarse en medio de un sentimiento de rechazo que jamás había sentido. Un rechazo que vino de un gesto mudo, pero lo suficientemente doloroso como cualquier desaire.

_Un amor no correspondido._

No, no. Niega con su cabeza frenéticamente y se lleva sus palmas presionando sus palmas contra sus ojos. Se obligó en no pensar en él, en que su recuerdo se consumiera en solo un mal sabor y poder nadar nuevamente como si no sintiera que a su lado faltaba algo que le parecía importante.

Pero no pensar en él lo lleva en pensar en Makoto y en Asahi, y en la amistad que tuvieron, y eso lo lleva a otro tipo de dolor.

Atragantándose con un quejido que quiere salir en forma de grito, cae hasta quedar arrodillado con las manos apoyándose en el lavabo. Respira de forma lenta, de la misma forma que había estado ensayando cada vez que sentía que estaba por salirse de control y nombra a cada nadador olímpico que admira, cuáles son sus tipos de nado y cuantas medallas llevan.

Pasan varios minutos y varias repeticiones de ese proceso para que finalmente pueda levantarse, tomar sus cosas e ir a la práctica, antes de que alguien fuera a por él. Se asegura de que mientras hace eso, sus ojos no vuelvan a encontrarse con el espejo.

***

Como todas las tardes después de la práctica, termina caminando junto con su compañero de clases para ir a casa, a su casa dado que hoy Hiyori se quedaría a dormir. Aunque a diferencia de cualquiera de todas esas otras tardes, la de hoy se siente completamente diferente gracias al pesado ambiente que los rodea.

Ikuya tiene la vista al frente y fácil puede aparentar que está viendo a la chica que pasea a su perro, un pequeño Beagle, teniendo dificultades con la correa. Pero en su rostro, en medio de sus cejas hay una ligera línea que denota el mal humor que se ha construido durante el día. Y su mejor amigo, quien camina a su lado no encuentra que decir, confundido por los sucesos de hoy.

La práctica fue un desastre, ambos tenían eso en la cabeza. Pero el de ojos con tonos ámbar era el más afectado por eso. Viajo millas junto con su hermano para poder iniciar de nuevo, pero todos los problemas que se supone que había dejado lo han seguido hasta donde está.

Un carro paso junto a ellos con los cauchos resonando con fuerza en el pavimento, y Hiyori decide aclararse la garganta.

“Hoy…” La voz le suena incierta, posiblemente indeciso de cómo llevar la conversación “Tu nado fue distinto”

Ikuya aprieta sus puños y cierra los ojos ante aquella sutileza en la elección de palabras. Su nado no fue “distinto”, él sabe que nado mal, sabe que hoy tuvo uno de los peores tiempos en todos los años que lleva nadando y sabe que tuvo suerte de no quedarse en medio de la piscina con la realización de que se le olvido nadar.

_“Soy un genio, soy un genio…”_

_¡No!_ Bloquea rápidamente esa línea de pensamiento y desvía su vista hacia el canal de riego que está al otro lado de la cera. Se concentra en el movimiento del agua “Lo hare mejor mañana” Le dice a Hiyori, pero se repite aquellas palabras para sí mismo, reforzándose en la idea de que tiene que practicar más. Tiene que esforzarse más.

Eso no parece tranquilizar a su mejor amigo quien frunce más el ceño y baja la mirada.

“Ikuya…

Las palabras de Hiyori se pierden ante un fuerte ruido proveniente del motor de un vehículo y luego un alarido más adelante empieza a llamar la atención de los transeúntes. Ambos dirigieron su mirada y encontraron a la misma chica que había estado paseando al Beagle, ahora tirada en el concreto mientras el perro salía corriendo en dirección al canal de riego, perdiéndose entre el largo pasto que servía como separación.

Ikuya persigue al perro después de ver a su amigo acercándose a la chica para ayudarla. Deja su bolso y corre atravesando el pastizal descuidado prestando atención aun en su frenesí de no pisar ningún bache en la tierra que pudiera hacerlo caer y rodar en dirección a la corriente de agua. Para su suerte, el Beagle se detuvo antes de llegar lejos, prefiriendo oler los arbustos que bordeaban el canal. Sonríe levemente cuando llega junto al cachorro y lo toma en sus brazos.

“El carro te asusto ¿no es así?”

Baja su mirada hasta el arbusto donde se había detenido el perro, curioso de lo que había llamado su atención. Mientras observa, nota que el arbusto es distinto a los otros que tiene más cerca, parece más un árbol enano, con largas ramas de tonos grises con pequeñas hojas de color verde y algo parecido a un fruto de tono amarillento. Las ramas están tan encorvadas que caen hacia abajo cubriendo la raíz y extendiéndose por la hierba.

Se paraliza mientras una sensación helada lo atraviesa en cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde afuera hacia adentro, y siente que necesita urgentemente respirar, pero la respiración no pasaría más allá de su garganta aparentemente obstaculizada. Por un momento se sintió flotar en otro plano, como si su cuerpo ya no le perteneciese y estuviera observándole perder el color de su piel para pasar a un tono pálido.

Las ramas, le da un aspecto de que aquel arbusto estuviera intentando arrastrarse.

Una risa brota de su boca, pero realmente no siente que se esté riendo, suena tan cruel y frívola que no puede atribuirle ningún signo de felicidad. Su pecho parece más un cascaron seco y su corazón… aquel lado izquierdo le duele tanto que hace presión en el agarre del cachorro para sentir otra cosa que no sea eso.

Todo le parece tan horriblemente cruel. Tan irónico de que esa misma mañana se había hecho la pregunta de que otra forma le podían recordar que a Haruka Nanase, a su héroe, no le importo marcharse como todos los demás. Todo parece tan injusto.

No es consciente de como otras manos toman al perro liberando sus brazos. No nota la mirada alarmada que tiene Hiyori en el rostro por encontrarlo parado con la mirada fija a un arbusto, como si hubiese visto a un fantasma; tampoco escucha como llega la muchacha y les agradece, y es su amigo quien tiene que responder por ambos.

Es hasta que siente un apretón en su hombro que es consciente de sí mismo, de lo que tiene al frente. _Es solo una leyenda_ , se dice y se siente ridículo porqué, aunque lo sabe, no es en si la leyenda lo que realmente lo atormentaba, sino que viendo ese árbol frente a él en un día como este lo obliga hacer frente a una realidad que no se siente capaz de lidiar.

Ignora la pregunta que le están haciendo y toma su bolso que Hiyori recogió antes de acercarse, nota como sus manos tiemblan con tal fuerza que casi suelta el morral nuevamente al piso. Se asegura de que su voz suene estable al decirle que es mejor dejar el estudio para otro momento para luego pasar por su lado por segunda vez en este día y alejarse antes de que se le ocurriera ceder y gritar justo en ese lugar.

_¿Un corazón roto?_

_Estúpido árbol_ , piensa apresurando su andar, sintiendo el picor en sus ojos como púas que intentan atravesarle la córnea, _no necesito que me digas algo que yo ya se._ Su ritmo cambia y ahora se haya corriendo, casi escucha como Hiyori lo llama quedándose atrás posiblemente confundido, pero por ese momento sabe que no puede quedarse ahí.

Breves recuerdos fugaces de una mirada verde que lo mira con calidez, una mirada rosada llena de vida y una mirada azul coloreada por estrellas ( _azul, azul, azul… Haru)_ repletan su cabeza llenándole de impotencia. Así que corre, corre con la intención de querer desaparecer, corre con la esperanza de que de esa manera el dolor ya no le alcance.

_¿Un amor no correspondido?_

Corre tanto que, por un segundo mientras sus lágrimas surgen y se derraman por sus mejillas con la misma velocidad en la que va, se permite pensar en que podrá llegar a un lugar muy lejos donde aquellas ramas curvas y grises ya no podrán perseguirlo.

Es esa esperanza la que lo ayuda a correr un poco más.

∴━━━━━━∴

**Author's Note:**

> La leyenda sobre “amor no correspondido” no es cierta, o por lo menos no que yo sepa. La improvise con el fin de darle un poco más de sustento al miedo que le tendría Ikuya a su encuentro con ese árbol. Sin embargo, Los Sauce rastrero según por la información encontrada sí simboliza un “amor no correspondido”. Ahora, los Sauces según tengo entendido no crecen en suelo americano, sino que ocupan terreno Eurasiático. Por lo tanto, queda bajo cualquier criterio el si realmente el arbusto que vio en el canal de riego es un Sauce o no.
> 
> Una leyenda que sí es cierta es que los japoneses tienen la creencia que en donde crece un Sauce (no tengo entendido si es con cualquiera de sus tipos) es porqué un yūrei (fantasma japonés) está cerca.
> 
> También agrego que me niego a creer que Ikuya con todas sus inseguridades y miedo al abandono nunca haya experimentado un ataque de pánico o ansiedad, o por lo menos haber tenidos ciertos síntomas de ellos.
> 
> Para quien haya llegado hasta aquí, ojalá lo hayas disfrutado.


End file.
